youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry and Company part 1 - Once Upon a Time in the Village
(Disney and Sega Productions Logo appear) *We open up on the Village as the animals roam the area.* *"Disney and Sega Pictures Logo" *''Now it's always once upon a time in the Village.'' *"Larry and Company" title appears. *''It's a big old bad old tough old land, it's true. But beginnings are contagious there! They're always settin' stages there! They're always turning pages there for you.'' *Passerbys clamour around a box filled with small creatures, including a young blond male lamb in a lilac T-shirt.* *''Ain't it great, the way it all begins in the the Village?'' *Passerby: Let me have one. Please? *''Right away, you're making time and making friends. No-one cares where you were yesterday! If they pick you out you're on your way to a once upon a time that never ends!'' *The abformentioned mouse gets pushed to the pack. Excited, she runs back up and tries to make herself noticeable.* *''So, larry, don't be shy! Get out there and go and try! Believe that you're the prince of lamb! They're dying to see...'' *The last of the critters gets chosen as the mouse happily watches him not run off.* *''Cause a dream's no crime, now once upon a time, once upon a time in the Village. If it's always once upon in the Village...'' *We cut to that night, where the mouse, all alone in the storm, sadly waits and watches.* *''Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone? How could anyone stay starry-eyed when it's raining mice and aliens outside and the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?'' *The lamb leaps to the top of the box and squeaks, trying to get someone's attention. Failing, she tries again, until the box collapses in on itself, sweeping her away in torrents of water. She squeaks desperately.* *''So, Larry, don't be scared! Though yesterday, no-one cared! They're getting your place prepared! Where you wanna be... Keep your dream alive; dreaming is still how the strong survive, once upon a time in the Village.'' *The mouse hears hissing and notices a cat watching her. The cat gives chase and He runs, eventually escaping over a mound of rocks.* *''Keep your dream alive; dreaming is still how the strong survive, once upon a time in the Pridelands. 'Keep your dream alive; dreaming is still how the strong survive, once upon a time in the Village. And it's always once upon a time, in the Village...'' *The mouse, now absolutely alone, curls up outside a cave in the rainstorm.* *Passerby 1: 42nd. *Passerby 2: Alright, here we go. *Two lions leave the cave, the mouse, having somehow survived the night, getting out of the way just in time. He notices every animal in the Village is awake and are now travelling. Happily, she goes to explore. While exploring, she comes across a meerkat with a radio.* *Radio: You see the animals walking down the street in the fast lane. Walking on the street where they going. Just making a movie trying to survive, find a way or not to stay alive! Cool mouse in a cruel world knows good from bad, her mind is in a twirl, got to look out and open your eyes and if you're in a jam you've got to realize you're in the fast lane! *Happily, the mouse dances along before moving forwards.* Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Oliver and Company Parts Category:Parts Category:Transcripts